


the world's a beast of a burden

by haipollai, lanyon



Series: we learned to watch each other die [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Suits, Ties & Cravats, Winter Soldier feels get everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If you ask me to kiss you Barnes, I'm telling Steve.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don't worry, your mouth is all Coulson's.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Clint turns his head and his lips are dangerously close to his. Bucky wonders absently which of their lovers will show up first. “So I'm just a pawn to make your partner jealous?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not jealous,” he smooths down his jacket, casually unbuttoning it. “Turned on.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's a beast of a burden

Technically, despite all of them living there, it's Tony's place so if he decides to throw a party, there's not much the others can say about it. Especially when he frames that party as a publicity event for the Avengers and Fury gets on board with the idea. Not even Steve can really argue with it then.

So they're stuck, surrounded by strangers. Half of them looking to become the Avengers' new best friends and the other half is out for blood. The crowd takes up most of the space so there's no where to run too.

Bucky flirts his way around the room, it keeps his mind off the press of the crowd and his other option is considering ways to kill Stark. It becomes a game, seeing what kind of reactions he can illicit from the guests. Steve doesn't know it, but he's become a key player despite being across the room from him. He's easy to spot in the room and Bucky's eyes keep returning to him to see his reactions to a long swallow of his drink or a touch to his collar. It quickly becomes the best part.

He determines that touching his lips for any reason gets the sharpest reaction. Once he even got Steve to start moving towards him until someone stepped in his way. Steve glances at him when the person moves on and sucks on his lower lip. Bucky's mouth is suddenly very dry and it's game on. 

Bucky makes his way over to Clint who is leaning back against the wall, preferring to watch the crowd. He watches Bucky out of the corner of his eye, lips pulled up in a small smirk. Bucky smirks back and leans in so his lips brush his ear. He whispers he has nothing to say and Clint chuckles, hiding it in his drink.

“If you ask me to kiss you Barnes, I'm telling Steve.”

“Don't worry, your mouth is all Coulson's.”

Clint turns his head and his lips are dangerously close to his. Bucky wonders absently which of their lovers will show up first. “So I'm just a pawn to make your partner jealous?”

“Not jealous,” he smooths down his jacket, casually unbuttoning it. “Turned on.”

Clint makes a face and Bucky leans back with a grin, rolling his shoulders back, knowing he looks good. “Don't need to know about your kinks.”

“That's not a kink, that's making good use of time. A kink is how I'm considering tying Steve up with this tie.” Bucky watches Steve across the room, watching them. They know each other now, they know they've got each other and there's never going to be anyone else but he can see the worry in Steve's posture and his smile softens.

To his credit, Clint considers Bucky's tie, sliding the fabric between his fingers, tugging on it lightly. “Can it hold him?”

Bucky doesn't look away from Steve, taking in how he relaxes a little and goes back to his conversation. “Only if Steve plays fair.”

“Stop making eyes at each other over my head, it's disturbing.” Clint lets go of his tie and leans back against the wall, following his gaze. “Go, I'll cover for you.”

“What?”

“Just get out, alright? And you owe me one.”

Bucky squeezes his shoulder and when he's sure he has Steve's attention he jerks his head towards the door. Steve looks concerned for a second but Bucky doesn't bother waiting for him to resolve the moral dilemma of ditching a party. The delay might even be for the best.

He's already leaning back on Steve's bed by the time he shows up. He's kept the suit on and through the well tailored fabric it's very obvious he's already half hard. “Took you long enough.”

Steve leans back against the door, hands in his pockets and Bucky's fairly sure that he doesn't even realize how good he looks. “There is a party, I'm sure you noticed.”

Bucky gets off the bed and slowly saunters over to him and he carefully undoes the knot in his tie, letting the fabric hang loosely around his neck as he leans in, chest against Steve's. He can feel the hitch in his breathing and the way his whole body shifts, arching towards him. “We'll go back,” he murmurs.

Strong hands curl around the ends of the tie, running it back and forth between his fingers. “We will?” He sounds almost disappointed. Bucky feels the same but he's determined to make the most of this and pushes the feeling down.

“Promised Clint.” He kisses his jaw, mouthing along the hard line as he frees his tie from Steve's fingers. “Doesn't mean we can't have fun.” Steve shivers against him, his head falling back against the door with a dull thud. Bucky takes the chance to bite lightly at his neck, mindful of leaving marks where others can see. Not right now.

He gets the tie off and gathers Steve's hands behind his back. Steve gasps his name and the sound just goes straight to his cock. “Want you,” he murmurs, darting his tongue under the collar of Steve's shirt, feeling his pulse race. Steve's wrists escape him but Bucky catches him. “Have to be subtle though.” He wraps the tie around his wrists, tying it off loosely. Not that it's really a concern, Steve can free himself either way but he still looks up to get Steve's small nod that it's ok. He grins and mouths his neck. “No ruining my hair.”

Steve huffs a laugh and pouts for a kiss. “You're ridiculous,” he says when Bucky gives in.

“You love me.” One last quick kiss and then he's dropping smoothly to his knees, dragging his hands over Steve's thighs. His lips touch Steve through his pants, feeling his cock twitch. Steve gasps his name and Bucky stops wasting time, quickly opening his pants and freeing his erection. He touches his lips to the tip, rolling back on his heels when Steve's hips jerk forward. He stutters an apology that Bucky ruins with a swipe of his tongue.

In contrast to before, he goes slowly now, gripping Steve's hips tightly as he lowers his head, wanting to savor this for a moment before he had to speed up. Above him, he can hear Steve's ragged breathing, hear the long low groan as Bucky slides back, his teeth just barely scraping against flesh. He pauses with just the tip between his lips, absently sliding his tongue around it.

“Come on Bucky,” Steve groans. Bucky hums and starts to move, bobbing his head quickly. Steve's hips thrust forward in short jerky movements and Bucky starts to move in counterpoint to them, humming again when Steve gets it which throws it off again. Bucky sucks harder, and lets go of Steve's hip to palm his balls. There's a scritch of fabric tearing and Steve lets out a long, low sound, his entire body going rigid as he comes. Bucky keeps his mouth on him until he finishes and then helps him ease down to the ground, legs spreading out on either side of him.

Bucky rocks forward, kissing him slowly, encouraging Steve to part his lips with sweeps of his tongue until Steve catches it and sucks. His hands slip behind him and quickly untie him, taking back his tie. Steve pulls back enough to apologize so Bucky kisses him again to stop him. One kiss fades into another and Bucky lets himself be pulled forward.

“Are you?” Steve whispers.

“Fine.” They're interrupted by a knock on the door and Bucky yells loudly at whoever it is to go away.

“People are asking for you!” Clint yells back. “Hurry it up.”

Bucky sits back so Steve can fix his clothes and he finally considers his tie, fingering the small tear. Steve kisses his cheek and murmurs he'll buy a new one. Bucky nods absently and gets up to get another one. “It'd be nice wouldn't it...if we didn't have to deal with this,” Steve says and Bucky watches out of the corner of his eye as Steve goes to the mirror, double checking the little details. His lips are red from kissing and Bucky knows his are worse but there's no fixing that.

“You mean stay holed up in our bedroom and let Clint just deal with it?” Steve comes up behind him and turns him, taking the tie from his hands, tying it quickly. It takes all of Bucky's effort to stand still and not reach out to touch some more. 

“No it's, I know we have to do this and we're part of the team and _being_ a team is important.” He trails off again, staring at Bucky's tie. It's a simple one that Steve picked out before he did his first public appearance but Bucky knows it's not that interesting.

“Steven.” That gets him an irritated look but it's better at him then his tie. “Finish your thought.”

“What if we got our own place? Like before.” His fingers hesitantly curl around the nape of his neck. “Some place in Brooklyn.” His lips curl up in a small smile. “Where we can get away from all this.” Bucky hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Steve's pants and drag him across the small space still between them. “We'll still have to make appearances, I'm sure. Of course, we'd have to talk to the rest of the team but-”

Bucky cuts him off with a kiss. “I get the idea.”

“And?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“I don't know.” His fingers touch Bucky's shoulder, the metal one and Bucky covers his hand with his real one.

“Aren't you the one telling me that I'm still the same guy?”

As Steve's face falls a little, Bucky regrets the words. His hand tightens around his shoulder, over the star. He can't feel the warm, or the roughness of each finger but he feels the pressure. It's something. “You're the one who's worried about something going wrong. If you don't think-”

“I think if I'm with you, none of the other crap matters.”

There's knocking again and Clint's voice reaches them telling them that they're going to owe him way more then they planned on if they don't get their asses back _now_. Steve dips his head to kiss Bucky one last time.

“Love you, James Barnes.”

“Yea yea, don't be a sap, Rogers.”

Steve's arm stays around his waist as they leave the room until they reach the elevator and Clint glares at them the entire time until the door slides open. It's too late for another kiss when the doors slide open, there are people waiting for them but Steve whispers tomorrow like a promise and that's ok too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What the Water Gave to Me by Florence + the Machine.


End file.
